


Side To Side

by Meduseld



Series: Hal+Sinestro in an office [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Hal pays Sinestro a visit in the middle of the day.





	Side To Side

Sinestro's breath fogs up his desk, palms spread flat and wide as Hal pounds into him, unrelenting.

His lips are bleeding slightly, they bit each other more than kissed. He arches his back, and the angle deepens and Hal growls into his ear.

It's perfect.

(They used to do this face to face, but Sinestro scratched him up, great raking swipes of his nails across the human’s back, deep purple bite marks on his neck. Touching himself later knowing that Hal’s little friends would see the marks and wonder.)

“You needed this” Hal whispers into his hair, and for once Sinestro moans open and wanton and accepting. He did.

Hal always knows.

Little things are falling off the desk’s surface, but Sinestro pushes back, pushes harder. 

If they were face to face he’d pull Hal in deeper, leaving signs of the pressure in red and purple.

“I got you” Hal says, wrapping a strong arm around Sinestro’s weight, lifting and pressing. Sinestro keens.

It’s the one moment in his life he won’t speak, won’t order. The one time he’s not Hal’s superior.

“That’s it, that’s right” Hal groans above him keeping up the savage rhythm.

If he were less far gone he’s be worried about being overheard, his office being in the heart of Oa.

As it is he screams, egging Hal on, until the human slams into him and comes.

His body drops heavy on Sinestro’s and his teeth dig into the back of his neck. A mark of his own.

It’s that thought that pushes Sinestro over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes I did name this for an Ariana Grande song.


End file.
